<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Measurements by Control_Room</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979936">Measurements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room'>Control_Room</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Big Picture [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kids, Remember Those Books?, Short, Sweet, introspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Sori always wanted a child, and having one... it made things interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grant Cohen/Sori Aronhiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Big Picture [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Measurements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grant and Sori had always wanted a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they took a year off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johan offered them a remote home, which they gladly accepted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took time and a lot of trial and error, but at the end of the day, they had something to smile about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they went back to New York, with a baby in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a bright and fussy little one, and very stubbornly clung to his parents. They named him after Grant’s grandfather, and Alice loved holding little Moshe. He was a pride of the studio, and Joey had even made him an honorary member with the title of “monetary overseer”, due to the fact that he was always with his father. Whenever Grant and Sori were unable to watch over Moshe, the entire staff jumped at the opportunity to, always glad to have him, even when he would cry. Everyone had a method to soothe him, Sammy would play an instrument one handed and Jack would hum, Wally would tell him anecdotes, Norman would make faces. Bertrum did something no one could understand and probably Moshe could not either and maybe that was what made him feel better, Lacie would rock him, Susie would sing and Allison would fuss over him until he was full of attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made it much easier for Grant, and he was grateful for the help that the studio members all gave him with open arms, Willy offering to give all of Sam’s old things, Shawn (somehow richer than he appeared) sneaking stashes of money to the accountant manager. Henry was awkward with Moshe at first (ironic due to the fact he had 7 children of his own) but warmed up to him quickly, often whisking him away to the art department to have a nice and quiet companion for while he worked (that was his reasoning, anyways). Joey was a real gem with him, though. It was obvious to see why he made cartoons for children by the way he handled Moshe. He treated him like a vault of jewels from the most exotic realms, treasuring each moment he could spend with the youngling. When Joey was sick, it made it difficult to have even a second near him, yet the love he held for him was unwavering, and Alice would always send his regards when she would come to hold the baby herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grant always found it astonishing to see a child exist at all, especially Johan’s, but now that he had a child of his own, he understood what the man meant by each child is a miracle of their own nature. Moshe was a miracle, in that though he was fussy, he was no problem to deal with. He seemed to emanate goodness and tranquility, which was something Grant and Sori were desperate for in that time of tribulation and tumult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wonder never ceased, and Grant was grateful to everyone around him. His name might have meant to bestow, but it seemed to him that it was himself on the receiving end. He mentioned that to his wife one night, and she commented that it was what came around, and that he had given something important and was rewarded tenfold. Grant replied that she was such a smart woman and he was so happy to have fallen in love with her. She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moshe slept away in his crib, undisturbed by his parent’s conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, he almost looked as though he enjoyed it himself, which he probably did, being a baby and all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>